


Clandestine

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner, Tremontaine
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, I'm not sure if i'm tagging it right lol there's nothing for the tremontaine serialbox series, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Diane and Kaab sneak away during a ball to indulge in each other.





	

Diane had never been one to consider a swordsperson as a lover. They were beneath her, and whatever she needed from one could be easily gained from a bit for flattery and coin, whereas fellow nobles required a more intimate touch, and she preferred their genteel ways.

 

But she had never considered a princess before.

 

Kaab's slender, muscular body pressing to Diane's as the swordswoman straddled her on the bed. In the rooms below Diane's bedchamber, there was a ball in full swing and the proximity of Kaab's family and other influential people of Riverside made their sudden tryst even more clandestine.

 

Stepping into the corridor, Diane had needed a moment away from the din. It was there that Kaab had found her, bathed in moonlight. Whatever the Kinwiinik women had meant to ask Diane had been banished from her mind when she saw the Duchess standing there. And, in a fit of passion, Kaab had kissed her.

 

One thing lead to another and soon they found themselves in the shelter of Diane's rooms, fevered kisses tempered by the fact that neither wanted to tear their clothes.

 

Well, Diane didn't want to ruin her dress, but Kaab was less hesitant. Her mouth moved from Diane's, down across the Duchess's jawline to her throat. But at the scrape of teeth, Diane tugged at Kaab's braids.

 

“Nothing that will show,” Diane breathed, her voice a near growl with desire. It had been a long time since she had been seen- truly seen- like Kaab could see her. It was exhilarating.

 

“You're like a Shimizu fruit,” Kaab said, “Pale and easily bruised, but so sweet.”

 

There was a hungry edge of desire in her voice and Diane could still taste their kiss. It was chocolate flavored, like everything else in their intersecting worlds.

 

“And what about you?” asked Diane, pulling Kaab lower, “Are you as delicate?”

 

With a flourish, Kaab unwrapped her loose dress so it fell around her waist, “Why don't you find out my lady? I doubt your pretty teeth could hurt me.”

 

Diane was all too happy to oblige.

 


End file.
